Seventh Wheel
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: A one-shot that was not meant to break your heart, but probably will. Remember when Nico said that the House of Hades was a double seal? Slight Leo/Echo at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Heroes of Olympus, or the House of Hades.**

They had made it. They had gotten through the House of Hades, and rescued Percy and Annabeth from Tarturus. But they weren't through the worst of their troubles yet. Here was the moment that Leo had been dreading more then anything else.

"Who's going to lock it from the other side?" Annabeth asked. The others looked at eachother with horrified realization dawning in their eyes. They hadn't thought about this. They remembered Nico saying that it was a double lock, but they hadn't thought about what it meant. Nobody but that is, except Leo. As a mechanic, he had foreseen this moment since the moment Nico had said the words "double lock".

The eight demigod were silent for several minutes.

Hazel was playing with her golden brown hair nervously.

Frank looked plain horrified.

Piper looked at the others with great sadness in her multicoloured eyes.

Jason stood rooted to the spot, shocked.

Percy looked around, as if trying to find a way around this horrible situation.

Annabeth looked deep in thought, contemplating what to do.

Nico just shook his head sadly, as if he knew this moment was coming, and knew he couldn't do anything.

Several thoughts were going through Leo's head, none of them good.

"I'll do it." said Hazel suddenly.

"What?!" cried Frank. "No!" Hazel nodded her head stubbornly.

"I've died once already. It's not that big a deal. Besides, I came back to do good. What's a better chance then this?"

"If anyone goes, it should be me." Frank said. "Thantos said my life would burn short and bright. This must be what he meant."

"Let me do it." Piper broke in. "I haven't been much help on this quest. This is my chance to help."

"No way, Pipes." Jason said. "I should do it. And it's not true that you haven't done anything. You've done plenty. I spent most of this quest in the sickbay with a head injury. I should do it."

"No I will." Annabeth said. "The Mark of Athena was my quest. I was the one to bring the statue here. I was the one who started it, I should finish it.

"I'm going to do it." Percy said. " I feel responsible for this, being the one that got sent to the Roman camp."

"That was Hera's fault." Nico said. "Not yours. I'm the child of Hades. Besides I've survived Tarturus once, maybe I'll be able to do it twice. I'll go."

As they argued, Leo heard voices in his head.

_You will always be an outsider._

_You will not find a place among your brethren._

_Seventh wheel._

_Promise me _mijo, _promise me you will do good in this world. _

Leo took a deep breath. _It has to be me. _Leo slipped by the others quietly. Jason spotted him. "Leo, what are you doing?!" The others followed his gaze and saw Leo just outside the door.

"Leo, don't!" Piper cried. Leo tried to manage a laugh, but failed miserably. "Tell Festus I said good bye." The others started running towards him. Leo knew he only a few moments to say what he needed to say. He turned to Hazel and said, "Try and find Echo. Tell her what happened to me. I'll say hello to _bisabuelo _for you."

"Leo, no!" she said. Leo opened the door and took one last look over his shoulder. He grinned and flashed a peace sign. "Peace out!" Then he stepped into the door.

An oath to keep with a final breath. _Promise me _mijo, _promise me you will do good in this world. _

_I promise. _Leo thought. _I'll see you real soon._

**This is just my sad, tragic prediction for the House of Hades.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	2. Clarification

I do not like flamers. Not at all. So if you have a question or a comment, please try to be nice about it, and try not to be rude.

I got this one from a guest: "...You do realize theres gonna be a fifth book, right?"

Not sure if that is considered a flame or not. But just so you know, I do know. I have known since a week after Mark of Athena came out. I looked on Rick Riordan's blog.

And for the guest, I know you were not trying to be rude. It's okay, because the review didn't really bother me. Just thought I should clarify.


	3. Well

**Well, I was way off target wasn't I? Oh well, I think I will keep this story anyway.**

**Have you guys finished the House of Hades? I have! And I hate Rick Riordan!**

**I mean Nico! Oh Nico! So sad. And Leo and Calypso? Oh! Why is he so cruel? And that giant cliff hanger? Why?**

**So, I guess bye for now.**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


End file.
